Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{4r - 6}{r - 7} = 2$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 7$ $ 4r - 6 = 2(r - 7) $ $4r - 6 = 2r - 14$ $2r - 6 = -14$ $2r = -8$ $r = -\dfrac{8}{2}$ Simplify. $r = -4$